The Middle of Nowhere
by needlesandthread
Summary: Ichigo is a budding artist who takes a vacation to get away from city life and his small apartment. He ends up stranded in the middle of nowhere, Montana. He ends up at Espada ranch. What will happen as he meets the people there, especially the hunky ranch owner who he seems to clash with at every turn? OCC, AU, YAOI.
1. Chapter 1: Taking A Trip

Chapter 1: Taking a Trip

Ichigo's stocking feet hit the cocoa stained maple wood flooring, nearly tripping over the edge of the cream colored area rug in his haste to untangle himself from his headphones to get to his cell phone which lay in the kitchen, only a few feet away. His Ipod hit the bed, its intended target when it was flung over the orangette's shoulder, its screen flashing as it lay on the blue and navy striped comforter next to the now abandoned sketch pad as he streaked past a small gray loveseat.

Ichigo skidded across the tile, snatching the phone on the last ring. He unlocked the screen, puffing his greeting into the phone.

"Hey there, my favorite student! How are you on this gloriously drab morning?"

Ichigo smirked on the other side of the phone.

"I'll be better if you have some good news for me, hat and clogs. You never call unless it's for a good reason."

"Hm, perceptive as always," commented the joyful voice of his previous art professor on the other end. "As a matter of fact, I do have news. Geisha in the Moonlight sold."

Ichigo's heart stopped, and his grip on his Iphone tightened. That painting was large, a 43"x63" and it had taken him a sold month and a half of agonized perfectionism to complete it.

"For how much?" he asked, pushing away from the cheap laminate counter top and exiting the tiny galley kitchen. He sunk into a black wrought iron chair at the bistro set in the small space that served as a dining area.

"Yoruichi sold it to a Saudi Arabian Prince, the woman is a genius. Has it all! Smarts, a gorgeous body…"

"How much, Kisuke?" Ichigo interrupted, annoyed now by the man's eccentricity.

"$30,000 USD after our cut, Kurosaki. The money has already been deposited in your account. You can tell by the price that that painting was by far one of your most brilliant pieces. In fact, I'd call it a master piece. It may help that the prince is in love with a Japanese woman, so Yoruichi played on that some, however, that is in no way a discredit toward your work."

Ichigo felt like he was having a heart attack. He sat in the chair, staring at the 48 square meters of studio apartment that he called his home for the last year and half since graduating from the Pratt Institute with a Bachelor's in Fine Arts. He'd left behind everything to come to America and study art. His father was disappointed he hadn't chosen something in the medical field and followed in his footsteps, but was nonetheless supportive of his son's choice. Ichigo won scholarships into the program and supported himself on being a barista in a small café part time and on the art work he sold. He'd sold numerous things, thinking one of the paintings that Yoruichi had sold for 5 grand was an achievement. Boy had he been wrong.

"You still there, Ichigo?" asked Kisuke.

"Yeah," Ichigo replied dumbly, trying to shake off the shock.

"Well, my young prodigy, what are you going to do now? I'm sure the money is burning a hole in your wallet!"

Ichigo took one more look around the small space, at the white painted brick wall that he hated, and listened to the bustling traffic on the street below.

"You know what, hat and clogs? I think I'm going to take a trip."

"Oh really? Well, I know if a great peaceful place if you're interested!"

Kisuke had told him of a beautiful historic resort in Montana and had given him directions to get there. He scrawled them on a small note pad, thinking to himself that they were incredibly straight forward, pretty much all interstate to get there. Kisuke said he'd call the place and get him reservations. He'd done that, and Ichigo packed his little Prius with everything he could think of needing. The Prius was a gift from his father upon graduation, and with such a long trip ahead of him he was glad for the extremely fuel efficient car.

The trip started relatively well, Ichigo driving from New York to Chicago and staying the night in a relatively clean and cheap motel. He made a mental note to come back to Chicago sometime, there was so much to see, not to mention the deep dish pizza there was phenomenal. He loaded up on Rockstar Energy drinks and set the cruise control to 80, striking out to finish the remainder of his 22 hour trip in one shot.

Things were going great until he got into Montana. He had stopped off to a gas station to get a 5 hour energy, and unbeknownst to him one of papers with directions on it caught the wind when he opened the door and flew away. Where he was there wasn't any service so the GPS on his phone wouldn't work by the time he realized something was wrong with his directions. And then, better yet, about fifty miles after he realized he was lost and had taken an exit trying to find a place to get directions, with no avail, all his interior electrical components started to flicker.

Suddenly, the car seemed to lose all ability to accelerate, no matter how far he pressed the gas. Irritated, beyond tired, and now super stressed, he pulled the car over to the shoulder of the road in the middle of nowhere and shut it off. He leaned his weary head back on the head rest and counted to one hundred. Then he started the car, praying whatever was wrong would reset it's self. No such luck. He was stranded in the middle of nowhere with a car that wouldn't drive and no lights. Super great.

It was the middle of the night in mountainous no man's land, with no cell phone service. He wasn't sure what to do and it was looking like his only option was to wait for someone to happen by. Sighing to himself, he pushed his headphones into his ears and turned on his Ipod to wait for a rescuer. Before he knew it, he was asleep.

Help came in the form of a slender man with messy black hair and startling green eyes. The man was shorter than Ichigo by nearly half a foot, but nonetheless nearly scared the shit out of him by opening his car door and roughly shaking him awake.

"Jesus, man, you scared me!" Ichigo cried, blinking the sleep from his eyes.

The man just looked at him with a frown from beneath a white cowboy hat.

"What are you doing sleeping on the side of the road? It gets about 40 degrees out here at night," he said emotionlessly, taking in Ichigo's apparel of black skinny jeans and a red t-shirt.

"Ha, well you see I was trying to make it to a resort in Helena and I got kind of lost, and then my car broke down."

"Helena? No doubt you are lost, Helena is clear on the other side of the state," the man stated.

Ichigo face palmed. Why did he let Kisuke talk him into coming out here?

The man strolled back to his massive truck, coming back with a maglite, shining it beneath the hood of the Prius once Ichigo popped it for him.

"Can't make sense of this much, not too efficient with mechanics," he replied flatly. "I can tow you, however, back to where I live, and see about getting your car to a mechanic in town tomorrow."

"That would be really great, Mr."

"It's Ulquiorra Cifer."

"Alright, Ulquiorra. I'm Ichigo. Ichigo Kurosaki."

Ulquiorra nodded to him, going back to his truck bed and coming back with tow straps. He hooked it up and gave Ichigo directions to leave the car in neutral and to not let the straps get too lose between the cars, and of course to not rear end his truck, because that would be bad for the front end of the Prius. The little fuel efficient car would do nothing but scrape the hunter green paint of the massive tank of a Ford 350 super duty the short man was driving.

They drove another 20 miles before passing through a small, darkened town. Another 15 miles outside of that they drove through was nothing but winding forest, before the truck began turning into a large gated drive. The gate pulled back as Ulquiorra tapped in a code on the keypad and they drove inside. Ichigo could barely believe his eyes.

They were at a ranch with the most impressive house Ichigo had seen. The house was constructed with a dark stained timber beams, beige stucco and red, beige and gray brick work. It had a wraparound porch and the entrance was built from out of a hill, set down lower than the rest of the house. A flagstone path leads to the entrance that was all windows and decorative brick walls and carefully planned landscape containing prairie June grass.

The house was enormous, if Ichigo had to guess it had at least five bedrooms. A three stall garage was attached to the side, but Ulquiorra hadn't pulled around to it. He stopped the truck and got out, so Ichigo put the Prius in park and followed suit.

The doors opened before Ichigo could say anything, a woman with long green hair and an ample bust rushing toward them.

"Hey Ulqui! Who's this?"

"Ichigo," Ulquiorra supplied. "Found him broke down on the side of the road. Will you show him to a guest room? We'll get a hold of Nakeem in the morning to find out if he can fix it. I got about five hours before I need to be up, so I don't mean to be rude, but I have to get some sleep. Don't think boss will mind."

"Oh sure," the woman said, beaming at Ichigo. "I'm Nel, sweetheart, nice to meet you! Won't you come on in out of the cold and we'll get you settled! Welcome to Espada Ranch, sugar!"

Ichigo grabbed a few duffle bags and followed the bouncy woman into the impressive home, feeling like this vacation just got interesting. His breath was taken away by the house as they walked through it. Gorgeous gleaming dark stained maple flooring stretched throughout the whole house. The living room was furnished in a modern contemporary style, with a dark gray wrap around sectional and club chairs by a massive stone fire place. Built in bookshelves were stocked with books and decorative art, a giant flat screen above the fireplace, and one wall was all glass that gave a spectacular view of the mountains in the distance.

They passed a formal dining room with a table large enough to seat twelve people and a lustrous industrial kitchen complimented with stainless steel appliances, white granite counter tops and black stained cabinetry. They walked by a large den/ office area that was next to a winding stair case. They took the stairs and proceeded quietly down the hallway. Nel opened the door to the one farthest down the hall and stood back, allowing Ichigo to step in first and inspect the room.

It was more than he could ask for, in fact, it was five star hotel quality. The room's windows faced the mountains, so Ichigo suspected that if he drew back the muted red black out drapes he'd have a beautiful view. The room was painted in warm beige, the flooring in the warm stained chocolate and matched the furniture. A king sized bed stood in the middle of the room with a gold colored bedspread and many plush pillows.

"This is beautiful, Nel, thank you," Ichigo said quietly.

She beamed back at him.

"Ok, sugar, you just make yourself at home! Everything is fresh; I change the linens and towels everyday even if they aren't used. We maintain high standards around here. That door there leads to the bathroom. Breakfast is at five for everyone, but you have no need to get up so early, you're a guest. I'll put some food aside so those pigs don't eat it all. More than likely you'll find me in the kitchen if you need me, ok?"

"Alright," replied Ichigo with a smile. "Thank you for being so nice."

"How could I not? You have kind eyes, sugar; I can tell you're a good person."

She mussed his hair, and flounced off, shutting the door behind her. Ichigo dug out some basketball shorts and a white t-shirt, carefully folding his dirty laundry and sitting it atop his duffel bag, as to not mess up the immaculate room. He turned out the light and climbed in the bed, discovering it was one of those memory foam beds that conformed to your body. Oh sweet god, he could get used to this! Before he knew it, he was dead to the world.


	2. Chapter 2: The First Encounter

**I don't own Bleach or it's characters.** _Ok, I couldn't stop myself, I had to add the second chapter. My ideas for this story are just pouring out of my head!_

Chapter Two: The First Encounter

Ichigo awoke the next morning to find himself rolled up in the comforter like a burrito, and drooling on the silk pillow sham. Embarrassed, he quickly tried to wipe it off before it soaked in and gave up upon realizing he was just rubbing it into the fabric. Oh well, Nel said they changed the sheets regularly. No one would know except her and he doubted that she'd tell.

He remade the bed despite knowing Nel would be up here stripping it down sometime during the day. He didn't want anyone thinking he was a slob. He grabbed his bag of toiletries and headed for the bathroom.

His jaw nearly hit the floor at the size of the room. It had a double sink vanity, a Jacuzzi soak tub and a separate standing shower that was all tiled with beige travertine with a white pebble tiled floor and had multiple adjustable spray heads protruding from the wall. The floors were heated and one incredible shower later Ichigo discovered the mirror was fog proof. The white towels were exquisitely soft and fluffy and Ichigo decided to hell with that resort, if they'd let him, he was staying here.

He pulled on a pair of gray skinny jeans over his long tan legs and a navy and white graphic print t-shirt. He complimented it with a purple and silver studded belt and purple converses. He toweled his hair and didn't bother with trying to tame it; it'd stand in its usual crazy array of spikes no matter what he did with it. He found a wicker hamper in the massive walk in closet for his used towels and ventured downstairs to find Nel.

* * *

He found her in the kitchen just as she said he would, tenderizing some meat. He took a seat at the island counter in the middle and she smiled, stopping the abuse on the dead cow on the chopping block before her.

"Oooo, Weiss is going to love you. Someone else around with his sense of style is going to make him happy! I still have a half a pot of coffee and I saved ham and hash browns for you, and I can whip up an egg in any fashion for you if you'd like."

"Scrambled is fine, if you really don't mind, but I assure you I can do it myself, Nel, you really don't have to wait on me. And who's Weiss?"

"That's nonsense," said exclaimed, placing a cup of coffee on a tray and arranging sugar and creamer next to it before bustling to the massive fridge and pulling out some tupperware.

"It's my pleasure to wait on my guests, sugar; I'm quite fond of taking care of people. Weiss is my little brother, who hopefully is in class right now," she added with a slight frown that disappeared as fast as it came. She placed a few slices of ham and a hearty helping of potatoes on a plate, popping it in the microwave.

Ichigo arched a brow.

"How old? You look much too young to have a high schooler for a brother."

Nel giggled as she expertly broke three eggs into a skillet.

"Ooo, sweetie, if you keep complimenting me that way, I'll never let you leave. He is a sophomore in high school, fifteen. Weiss was adopted by my father, who ran this ranch before my older brother. His mother was a maid here, showed up seven months pregnant looking for work and my father couldn't say no. Then after she had him, she up and left, leaving him behind. My daddy searched for her and by the time they found the poor girl, she was dead in a cheap motel room in Vegas, overdosed on drugs. So daddy adopted him."

She poured the steaming, fluffy eggs on the plate from the microwave and set it before Ichigo, along with the coffee tray. He thanked her and dug in, certain that he hadn't had a meal this tasty since he left his younger sister's cooking behind in Japan.

"That was mighty fine of your father to do, he sounds like a good man," Ichigo said between bites.

"He was," Nel said with a sad smile. "He passed away six months ago from lung cancer. The man smoked like chimney, and it caught up to him."

"I'm sorry," Ichigo said softly, feeling like a heel.

"Oh don't be, sugar, he lived a fine life and had us three kids. He taught Grimmy everything he knew and he's been running this place better than daddy. See how gorgeous this house is? A year before daddy passed Grimmy had the place completely revamped. Daddy was extremely old fashioned and never updated anything, fought Grimmy on the remodeling the whole way too. But I like it, it's nice to have more efficient things and more help."

"The house is beautiful, I've never seen anything like it," complimented Ichigo.

"Grimmy has good taste. Daddy always said he was ritzy like our momma. I suppose I am too, in ways," she reflected as she began wrapping the meat in foil.

"How was your mother ritzy?" asked Ichigo, taking a sip of coffee.

"Ah, our momma was an interior designer. She met daddy in a bar and left everything behind for love. Unfortunately, four years of marriage and two small kids later, she'd had enough of the simple life. She left daddy with us and went back to live in the city. But she died in a bank robbery nearly a year later, before the divorce was even final. Daddy said I was the spitting image of her. I have some pictures of her, and some jewelry. She left us a pretty nice inheritance too; I used mine to go to culinary school."

"I'm sorry about your mother. I lost my mother when I was young, too. But that's enough sad talk, so tell me, how is it that you graduated from culinary school and ended up back here?" Ichigo replied, pushing away his empty plate.

Nel grinned.

"Well, I couldn't very well leave the three stubborn ass males here alone to survive on cereal or the crew, and that was when daddy found out about the cancer, so I came home. But unlike momma, I don't mind the simple life. I love taking care of everyone and being a part of what our family has been building here for generations."

Ichigo smiled.

"You are very much like my younger sister, Yuzu."

"Ah, a younger sister. That explains the kindness I see in you."

"Younger sisters," Ichigo said with a blush. "Twins."

"My, my, I'm sure you were a busy brother!"

"Yeah, we all turned out alright," Ichigo said, taking his dishes to the sink and rinsing them out. He waved Nel away and put them in the dishwasher, who frowned at his independence.

"Well, Ulquiorra will be coming back here to the main house to take you into town around three. Grimm arranged for a tow truck to bring it into town this morning, they were here promptly at eight. Nakeem is excellent at fixing cars, so hopefully he can get it turned around for you."

"Well, thanks. Do you think anyone would mind much if I stayed here for as long as it takes to fix the car? I had reservations for a place in Helena that I'm going to have to cancel now seeing as it's practically on the other side of the state. I could always stay in a motel too; I don't want to be a burden."

"That's nonsense; of course you'll stay here. You are my guest and of course you're not a burden! You make yourself at home, Ulqui will find you when he's ready to go. I'll be around if you need anything," Nel said, pulling him into a hug.

"Ok," replied Ichigo, returning her hug and doing his best not to be smothered in her large breasts. He wandered off to find something interesting to do.

* * *

After canceling his reservations after discovering there was a Wi-fi network installed here, Ichigo had found himself wandering around the complex. He'd have to remember to ask Nel how big the place was, for it seemed like Espada ranch stretched as far as the eye could see. He passed by what he assumed much be the ranch hand quarters, spotting Ulquiorra's truck amongst the others parked outside. It was styled just like the main house, except it was laid out in a one story ranch fashion.

Passed that to the west was a large riding ring with a six stall barn not too far from the ring. What looked to be more of a workshop lay on the east side of the property, both buildings also modeled to match the stucco and timber design of the houses. Beyond that were miles upon miles of rolling hills, with fenced pastures. From where Ichigo stood by the barn, he could spot all sorts of horses out there, but they looked like dots from so far away.

He slid in the barn to have a look around. He found six heated stalls with automated watering troughs. The floor was cobblestone and looked to be original and the wood was restored knotty pine. It smelled like hay with no trace of manure. There was a large immaculate tack room that smelled of the high quality leather the shelved saddles, bridles, and stirrups were made of. It was a beautiful and updated building; Ichigo could tell the horses here were well cared for.

He climbed a ladder up to see the loft, and nearly fell backwards off the ladder in surprise. There in a bed of hay lay a man, sleeping with a cowboy hat over his face and three different cats snuggled up with him. The all black cat on his chest looked over at him, hissing in anger.

The man shifted, pulling the hat from his face and peered sleepily at Ichigo.

"Can I help you?"

"I, uh, was just looking around. My name's Ichigo, I'm a guest here."

"Ah. Name's Coyote Stark, resident Espada Vet. Midnight here is pregnant; she's not too fond of strangers right now."

"I see," Ichigo said, gazing warily from his perch on the ladder.

"The calico cat is Patches, and the gray and black tiger striped one is Ziggy. They're both friendly guys so if you see them around, they'll let you pet them."

"Alright, well, I guess I should be going. Sorry to have disturbed your nap," said Ichigo, noticing Stark starting to drift back to sleep.

"Mmmhmm," he said, his hand flapping in a half wave and coming to rest on the pregnant cat's head, which began to purr but still glared at Ichigo.

* * *

Ichigo made his way back out of the barn, going back to his room. He found that Nel had already been in there, a whole new set of towels and a fresh bed spread with linens had been placed on the bed. His previous outfit had also been washed and lay folded on the bed. Ichigo blushed at the thought of the bubbly woman folding his underwear, but figured his underwear were probably no different to her than all the other men who lived here.

He grabbed his sketch pad and pencils, heading back for the barn. A small hill rose up from the flattened landscape behind the structure and he chose to sit atop it, getting a gorgeous view of the mountains against the skyline in the distance. His hand began moving fluidly over the paper, shadows and random lines slowly recreating what nature had lain out before him. As he was nearing the picture's completion, he so immersed he didn't seem to notice when the sun moved higher in the sky and begun it's slow descent, nor the sounds of hooves approaching in the distance.

As it grew louder though, it pulled his attention away from the drawing in his lap. And if he thought what he just drew was a work of art, then truly Gods much exist, because it could only explain what was coming toward him now.

Said God was cantering toward him upon a large black stallion. Line from ear to heel was ramrod straight, and Ichigo was pretty sure no one could look more comfortable atop a powerful creature. The man wore black cowboy boots, faded blue jeans and a linen black button up, the sleeves rolled up and the shirt unbuttoned and blowing in the wind, exposing a powerfully built chest and wash board abdominals. Beneath the black cowboy hat was hair as blue as the sky above.

However, the most striking thing that Ichigo found about the man who was now bringing the horse to stop before him was his eyes. They were a piercing shade of blue, almost feline in shape, and had this way about them that made you feel as if they were looking into your soul. Of course, it could have something to do with the strong set jaw and the haughty smirk the guy wore as well, as if he seen your most precious secret and was toying with letting the cat out of the bag.

And then he opened his mouth, and everything that was pant dropping sexy about him snuffed out faster than a candle in hurricane wind.

"You the city boy with the girly foreign car?"

Ichigo scowled up at him.

"My name is Ichigo, and there's nothing girly about my car, asshole!"

Snickers came from behind the man as others rode up; the only one Ichigo recognized was Ulquiorra, who wore a blank expression.

"Well, _Ichigo_, hate to break it to ya but yer fairy car's fucked. Nakeem can't fix it so you'll have to arrange for a tech from the dealership to come get it. Nearest big city is about 150 miles from here, so I'd say yer in fer quite a stay."

"What!?" exclaimed Ichigo, jumping to his feet. "That's ridiculous! What do you mean he can't fix it?"

"Look kid," the blue haired man said, "Out here, we drive American made shit. That fancy little compact shit's not something a guy in a small town knows how ta deal with. If you wanna cop an attitude, you can stay yer city ass in the city with yer car."

Ichigo had to say, the offer was tempting just as long as he didn't have to deal with this blue haired prick. But the cheapest place to stay would probably run him $150 a night, which would rack up fast if it took more than a few days to fix his car, however much that was going to run him. And while he had just made a considerable amount of money, that didn't mean he was eager to spend a large chunk of it in a few weeks of summer.

So he remained silent, scowling at the man who just smirked back at him.

"We done here boss? I'm hungry!" complained a guy with long black hair and an eye patch to the blue haired man's right.

"Yeah go on ahead, we'll be right up," he said, his eyes glinting mischievously.

The others trotted their horses into the barn, and the man grinned down at Ichigo.

"Want a ride back up to the house?"

"I'd rather walk, thanks," snapped Ichigo as he spun on his heel, storming back up to the main house as Grimmjow smirked, his eyes watching from beneath the brim of his hat as that tight, jean clad ass disappeared from view.

Oh, it was going to be one hell of summer.

* * *

_Well, that concludes chapter two. I'm sorry, but cowboy Grimmjow is just such a sexy image to me, bet I'll have dreams about him tonight! Haha! Reviews? 3_


	3. Chapter 3: Family Feud

**I don't own Bleach or its characters. **_Well readers, here is the next installment! I do hope you enjoy and I apologize for it taking a while. Life's gotten hectic lately, but on the up side I have only about 4 weeks left of college for the semester, then I'm free until mid-January! _

Chapter Three: Family Feud

Ichigo sat to Nel's left at the dining room table, amongst the rest of Espada's crew, Grimmjow sitting at the head. Everyone had cleaned themselves up from a hard day's work, and was ready to dig in to the buffet laid out on the table before them by Nel.

Ichigo smiled politely as Nel introduced him to everyone. She started with the man to her right, a tall man with long blonde hair and a sarcastic grin named Yylfordt Granz, who arched a slim brow and told Ichigo he just went by Granz. Next was a man shorter than Ichigo, with a short silver crop and dark eyes. His name was Di Roy Rinker, and when he grinned Ichigo noticed the man's teeth were sort of shark-like in shape.

She skipped over Ulquiorra, whom Ichigo already knew; who sat to Grimmjow's left. To Grimmjow's right was the extremely tall, skinny guy with the eye patch Ichigo remembered from earlier. He was Nnoitra Gilga, and his piano key grin made Ichigo a little uncomfortable. Taller yet and bulging with muscles was Yammy Largo, tan with his hair shaved off save for a long black ponytail at the back of his skull. Ichigo was sure he alone could eat all this food, the table and all the chairs before he'd be full.

Across from Yammy sat a buxom, tan blond with analytical green eyes. Ichigo was surprised to find a woman on the crew, but he could tell by looking at her that she was not someone to be trifled with. She was Harribel. Coyote sat next to her, the only one who really made much effort to make Ichigo's acquaintance by smiling warmly instead of giving some sort of curious grin and a "hey".

Two chairs remained empty, one next to Ichigo and one next to Yammy. He assumed one was for Weiss, who hadn't shown up yet.

"You heard from Weiss?" asked Grimmjow across the table to Nel.

"No Grimm, but I didn't hear from the school today either. So he's been in class all week, which is a good thing."

"Well, it's nice he can do what's expected of him at school, but this is the third time this week he's been late for dinner. I understand its Friday, but he knows the rules, Nel."

"I know, he'll be here soon I'm sure," replied Nel softly.

"Well, we ain't waiting for his highness," retorted Grimmjow, reaching for a basket of fresh baked cornbread.

Nel sighed and waved a hand, the others taking cue and reaching for the nearest dish. Ichigo didn't know if he had room on his plate for everything as each piece of CorningWare came his way, each smelling as mouth-wateringly delicious as the last. Ichigo's plate was soon laden with crispy fried chicken, mashed potatoes and gravy, baked macaroni and cheese, cornbread, green bean casserole, and buttered corn on the cob. He was certain he was going to get fat during his stay.

The mood turned jovial as everyone began to eat, conversation sparking up easily and joking had laughter flitting among the group. Grimmjow, Ulquiorra, and Nnoitra were engaged in a low conversation at their end of the table, Granz and Di Roy were engaged in an eating contest with Yammy which they'd surely lose, and Stark and Harribel were talking about a mare that was soon to foal. Nel had started explaining to Ichigo about the giant roasts she was preparing for dinner tomorrow night when it happened.

* * *

Deafening bass rattled the windows as a truck rolled up the drive way, and everyone's talking died down to quiet conversation as Grimmjow visibly stiffened and a slow, angry scowl began morphing his features. Nel eyed Grimmjow with a look that pleaded with him to calm down as she placed her fork on her plate and slowly wiped her fingers on the napkin in her lap. Ichigo ate slowly and quietly, the sudden tension in the room making him uneasy.

The music was louder as the door to the house swung open and then was slammed shut, closing out the offending truck that was now backing out of the driveway and vibrating the windows once again as it passed. Ichigo watched as Grimmjow's grip tightened around his fork, and Ulquiorra sat back in his chair with a blank expression, yet Nnoitra grinned gleefully.

A lanky kid appeared in the door way, about Ichigo's height, with blonde hair that swept in a heavy fringe over his right eye and hung down in shaggy layers just passed his ears, which Ichigo was quick to notice were gauged to about the size of a dime. A black unzipped hoodie that stretched down to the middle of his fingers in the sleeves revealed a black t-shirt with a skeleton reaper on it, the letters BMTH in the back ground. He wore black skinny jeans ripped in several places and black combat boots that were loosely tied so that when he walked they shuffled and dragged across the wood floor.

"You're late, again," ground out Grimmjow, glaring at the boy.

"I was with some friends, and my battery died in my cell."

"And you couldn't use any of their cell phones either?"

"Didn't occur to me," the kid retorted, his visible eye narrowing.

"We have a guest," interjected Nel, shooting Grimmjow a poisonous look.

"Weiss, this is Ichigo, he'll be staying for a while. He's from New York."

Ichigo smiled warmly at the boy, who nodded his head but didn't comment.

"Well, come eat honey," Nel said, gesturing to the chair next to Ichigo. "I made your favorite, baked mac n cheese; I'm so proud of you for making better choices and going to class."

"Yeah, 'bout that, I already ate at Tilly's," Weiss said, holding up a white box, "that's why I'm late."

"Oh," commented Nel, her face falling a little at the sight of the restaurant box. "Make sure it gets in the fridge then and not left in your room."

"Alright," he said, leaving the dining entry way and could be heard clomping his way up the stairs.

The clatter of a fork hitting against the glass plate startled everyone as Grimmjow shoved his chair backwards from the table, throwing his napkin on the plate angrily as he rose to his full height.

"Don't go yelling at him, Grimm, its ok. It's good for him to be social, he barley has any friends!" cried Nel.

"That ain't the point Nel, and yer too soft with him and that's why he blatantly disobeys every fuckin' thing I say!"

"He's just a kid, Grimm! Let him be, he'll come around!"

"He's had time to come around, I'm sick of his disrespect. This is my house now and he wouldn't be this way if you and Pa hadn't spoiled his ass rotten!"

"Yeah, you show tha' lil' punk, boss!" Nnoitra said with a giant grin, which faltered after suffering a hard kick to shin beneath the table from Harribel.

Grimmjow stalked off, and Nel threw her napkin on her plate, excusing herself to the kitchen, Harribel not far behind her.

Ichigo sat there dumbfounded, while Ulquiorra shook his head and rubbed the bridge of his nose, Nnoitra rubbed his sore leg, and Yammy kept stuffing his face. Di Roy and Granz started clearing the table and Stark lazily stretched, reclining his chair back on two legs. He caught Ichigo's eyes and grinned.

"Don't worry kid; this is something they got to figure out on their own."

* * *

Grimmjow was heated. He stomped up the stairs like a five year old, but he could care less right now. Two doors to the left side of the hall was Weiss' room, and he angrily threw open the door to find the teen stretched out on his bed.

"What the hell?! You can't just barge in here!" Weiss said, jumping up from the bed.

"I'll barge in wherever the hell I want to in my house! You and nobody else is gonna tell me different. What the hell is wrong with you, boy? You trying to make me mad at you on purpose, cuz' it sure as hell is workin'! I got half a mind to take off this belt and tan your backside so good, you won't sit for a month!"

"You wouldn't dare, that's child abuse and I'll call the cops!"

"Call 'em! You think anyone of them is gonna do anything to me? They'd probably congratulate me for trying to get your little truant ass in line! Yer skippin' school, breaking every rule I lay down, got an attitude that stinks to high heaven, and yer hurtin' yer sister's feelings all the time- biting the hand of the one person always stickin' up fer yer ass!"

"Just ground me and get the fuck out of my room!" Weiss screamed back.

Grimmjow crossed the two feet between them so fast Weiss didn't see it coming. He had a fist full of Weiss' t-shirt and had the kid a foot off the ground.

"Oh, you're grounded all right," he snarled. "I'm taking the IPod; I'm taking the PS3, the laptop, and all of your summer freedoms from you until you learn how to act right. You know you weren't raised this way, boy, and I don't know what's going on in yer head, but you better get it straightened out or I'll do it for ya."

He dropped the kid back to his feet and strode over to his desk, snatching up the portable computer and the Ipod. The PS3 was added to it from the T.V. stand near the end of the bed. Weiss trembled angrily as he watched his older brother take all his things.

"I hate you!" he said lowly, angry tears threatening to spill over.

Grimmjow turned in the doorway.

"I ain't asking fer yer love boy, I'm asking fer yer respect. Say one more thing to me and this shit will take a trip down the stairs not in my hands. And if you slam this door when I leave, I'll be back up here to take it off its hinges."

Weiss threw himself on the bed and buried his fists into the pillows as Grimmjow stalked off down the stairs. He met Nel and Ichigo at the foot of the stairs.

"Don't even say it Nel, it had to be done. We tried yer way of givin' him space, now we're doin' it my way."

"Whatever Grimm," she sniffed, angrily folding her arms over her chest. "But you're wrong, and you're a stubborn asshole just like daddy and this is why it's not going to work!"

"I really don't care right now Nel, and I have an ass load of stuff to do tomorrow; I am done for the night. A few days of busting his ass might do him some good. Speaking of which, you," he said, pointing at Ichigo, "had better be prepared to pull yer share of the weight around here. Yer stay ain't gonna be free."

Ichigo scowled.

"I can handle whatever you throw at me."

"Good," Grimmjow retorted with an ominous grin, stalking off and leaving them standing there, Nel shaking her head in disbelief.

* * *

End chapter. _Ooooo, Grimmjow isn't one to trifle with, is he? Some good ol' fashioned parenting, taken straight from memories of being a child. XD The best thing about parents is that sometimes they teach you what not to do, yes? Reviews appreciated! And a thanks to my Beta: Misc. Ink, who helped clean up the errors! -hugs-_


	4. Chapter 4: A Helping Hand

**I don't own Bleach or its characters.** _ Installment four is here! Do enjoy! Oh- and to answer your question Misc. Ink, I look up all this, I've never taken care of a horse in my life, lol. I've fed and pet one, that's about it. XD_

Chapter Four: A Helping Hand

_KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK._

Ichigo snuggled deeper into the duvet, burying his head beneath the silky pillow. He felt the tendrils of sleep recoiling around him, and he gratefully returned to their grasp.

_KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK._

Before Ichigo could even lift his head to look at the clock, the door burst open, the hallway lights flooding the room. The light was flipped on, and the pillow snatched from over his head, which promptly was used to pummel him about the skull and back while he flailed, desperately trying to escape the tangle of sheets and comforter. He rolled off the other side of the bed, spinning around once his feet hit the hardwood to confront his assailant.

His simmering anger hit boiling point once he laid eyes on his attacker.

"Hey, you bastard! What's your problem?" he demanded, growing angrier by the second as the grin grew wider on Grimmjow's face. He stood there smugly, dressed in dark wash blue jeans and a gray, plaid button up, which was tucked in to his jeans and held together with a black leather belt, the buckle a gleaming silver gothic 6. His blue hair fell defiantly against his forehead, and Ichigo had to admit to himself that under very different circumstances he wouldn't mind being woken up by the asshole before him.

But that would require some sort of parallel dimension or some dashingly handsome man with a bowtie and blue police box to come sweeping Ichigo off into space and time, neither which Ichigo believed was ever going to happen. Here in this reality, assholes came in a sinfully delicious packaging that left you with buyer's remorse once opened. Said asshole whipped the pillow at his head, which he effectively dodged.

"This is yer wake up call, berry boy. I told ya you'd be helping out 'round here, didn't I?"

Ichigo's eyes darted to the alarm clock at the side of the bed, outrage welling up inside him.

"It's four in the morning, Grimmjow!"  
"Welcome to the world of ranching, berry! We don't sleep in til the crack of noon 'round here! Get yer ass dressed, borrow some work boots from Weiss, and get yer ass to the table for breakfast. Breakfast is at four thirty, we head out at five. You'll be taggin' along with Weiss, til' I figure out what else yer useful for."

Grimmjow strode out with a smirk, and Ichigo flipped him off behind his back. Then he looked down and realized he stood there the whole time in Snoopy pajama pants and a holey red t-shirt two sizes too big for him. He mentally face palmed, wondering why he cared what Grimmjow must have thought as he strode to the closet to figure out what the hell he had to wear.

Ichigo had ended up settling for light colored skinny jeans that were splattered in random paint colors. They were old with holes in both knees and he wore them when he worked, so he figured they'd have to do in this situation as he realized all he owned was skinny jeans. He paired it with and old red t-shirt that had a graphic of a surfer catching a large swell.

Out in the hallway he ran into Weiss, who was stumblingly tiredly out of his room. Ichigo was glad to see Weiss shared his sense of fashion, the boy wearing skinny jeans just like him just with more holes and a light blue tank top under a navy plaid flannel.

"Hey," Ichigo said, smiling sheepishly, "Grimmjow said you might have some work boots I can borrow?

"Yeah sure," he said, eyeing Ichigo. "Size 10?"

"Sounds about right," Ichigo said with a grin, watching as the kid retreated back into his room. He emerged with a pair of scuffed brown leather boots, handing them off to Ichigo.

"They're a little worn, sorry."

"They're perfect, thank you," Ichigo replied, smiling at him. "Let's go eat, and then you can show me what this is all about, yeah?"

"Alright," Weiss said, following Ichigo down the stairs with a small grin.

* * *

They clambered down to the table, Ichigo sitting where he was the previous night. Weiss surprised him by sitting right next to him, instead of in the chair next to Yammy. Everyone was passing around dishes that were emitting pleasing aromas and making Ichigo's stomach gurgle in demand to be fed.

"Eat up, boys!" said Nel, bustling in with a heaping plate of homemade waffles and handing it to Weiss, who put 3 on his plate and passed to Ichigo. Ichigo himself chose two, noticing everyone's plates were overflowing with food. Bacon, sausage, and an egg casserole later, Ichigo's plate looked like everyone else's and it tasted amazing.

Conversation buzzed as fork full after fork full was stuffed into hungry mouths, dishes making the rounds sometimes as many as three times. Ichigo ate more than he normally would, encouraged quietly by Weiss to eat another plate. He finished before everyone else and waited patiently for Weiss to take the lead, not knowing where to go from here.

After a while Weiss stood, drained his glass of orange juice, and motioned for Ichigo to follow. Ichigo thanked Nel for breakfast, and she just frazzled his and Weiss' hair, telling them to have a good day and stay hydrated.

"Hey," called out Grimmjow, and they both turned.

"Keep our new guy busy and safe, ya hear?"

Weiss nodded slightly, and Grimmjow grinned as they both stalked off, not realizing they both shared the same expression of contempt at his statement.

* * *

They stood in the tack room, Ichigo taking in the scent of leather and grinning at Weiss.

"What's first?"

"Well, we saddle the horses for the crew to ride out, once they're gone, we muck out the stalls and refresh them for now."

"Why don't they saddle their own horses?" questioned Ichigo, raising an eyebrow peevishly.

Weiss shrugged.

"I dunno. We all start off being slaves to everybody else I guess. It was this way when Pa was alive; Grimm had all this before I did."

"Hm," was all Ichigo said. He looked around at the saddles.

"Well, I can say honestly I've never saddled a horse."

"It's ok, I can teach you," Weiss said, flipping his hair out of his eyes and going over to grab a few saddles.

"You grab those brushes and blankets there," Weiss said, indicating which ones with a nod of his head in the general direction. Ichigo followed his orders and walked with him to the stalls.

"Ok, this Tiburon, Hal's horse. First you have to brush the horse in the area the saddle goes, and then we fit them with the blanket. Here, hand me the brush and I'll demonstrate. We have to be thorough, but not so overly careful because they are brushed at the end of each day and inspected for sores by Stark before dinner."

He brushed while he talked, and Ichigo watched carefully. He handed the brush over to Ichigo, pointing to a chestnut colored horse the next stall over.

"That's Murcielago, Cifer's horse. You brush him and I'll be by to blanket and saddle him when I'm done with Tiburon, okay? This is more efficient with two people, we'll have them done in no time," he said with a small smile.

Ichigo smiled back and went to brush the horse. He noticed the slight difference in height of this horse from the last, grinning slightly as he brushed the calm creature while trying to image Ulquiorra mounting a horse as large as Grimmjow's or Nnoitra's. He stopped when Weiss came in with blanket and saddle, and the younger one inspected his work.

"Good job, man," Weiss said, holding out a fist. Ichigo grinned and knocked his own fist against the kid's pale hand, moving on to the next. Before he knew it, he was standing in front of the last stall, the golden plate on it gleaming with the name Pantera.

* * *

He stepped inside, recognizing this horse as Grimmjow's. He was an all black stallion, at least 17 or 18 hands high. He was a beautiful and powerful creature, and he knew it too. The horse pawed the ground and snorted at Ichigo, eyeing him with eyes as black as the night.

"Hey big guy, I'm just here to brush you out, no need to get hostile," Ichigo said, holding the brush out toward the horse. The horse took a sniff of the brush in Ichigo's hand and snorted, tossing his mane and switching his tail as if to tell Ichigo to get on with it. Arrogant, just like his rider, thought Ichigo. He could feel the horse relax under the brush soon after he started, and Pantera held still for him to do his job. He patted the horse's neck as Weiss walked in.

"Huh, seems he's taken a liking to you," Weiss said, draping an all white blanket over the horse's back.

"Why do you say that?" asked Ichigo, still patting and rubbing the beast.

"He doesn't let anyone do that, not even me," Weiss said, nodding toward Ichigo's petting hand. "He gets all uppity and snorty when I do it. He's a jerk just like Grimmjow."

Ichigo laughed.

"I had that same thought at first."

Weiss smirked, lifting a white leather saddle onto the horse. He saw Ichigo watching so he narrated as he worked.

"You have to place the saddle so at least an inch of blanket is in front. Placing the saddle too far up on the blanket will cause the blanket to work its way backward under the saddle while riding. Then go to the offside and lower the right stirrup and cinch and check that the blanket is centered. Always keep a hand your horse's rump when walking around to the opposite side so your horse is aware of your presence."

Weiss walked around to the right side of Pantera and Ichigo followed, watching Weiss' hand trailing softly down the side of the horse and rested on his rump. He fiddled with the saddle a bit, checking the blanket with analytical eyes.

"Once the saddle is on the blanket, lift up the front part of the saddle pad to create an air pocket between the blanket and your horse's withers," he explained as he lifted the saddle just so. "Next, reach under the horse's belly for the cinch. Run the tie strap through the cinch ring and D-ring twice." He did so and pulled.

"Tighten the cinch just enough so it's up against the horse's belly. Next create a loosely tied cinch knot. To make the knot, pull the tie to one side of the D-ring, cross over the top and run it up through the D-ring again. Then pull the end of the tie down through the loop you created."

Ichigo watched, completely fascinated by how easily Weiss' hands just did what he described, with the ease of years of experience. To him, it looked complicated.

"Now slowly tighten the cinch so it is nice and snug around the horse's belly just behind the front legs. The cinch should be snug enough so you can just fit your finger between the cinch and horse's belly."

He slid his finger in, showing Ichigo.

"Before tightening the cinch, double check that the blanket is centered and the cinch is straight and not twisted. The cinch should not be able to rub or cut into the horse's front legs. Tighten up the cinch knot and secure the end of the tie strap through the tie carrier in front of the saddle."

The hair in the boy's eyes didn't distract him as he eyed the blanket and cinches before knotting and securing. It was almost as if Ichigo really wasn't there and he was just talking to himself, immersed in his work.

"Take the back cinch, fasten it after the front cinch is snug - the back cinch should be close to the horse's belly so it does not get caught on brush or branches, but should not be tight; your hand should be able to fit flat between the cinch and horse."

He made sure his hand fit and then grinned up at Ichigo.

"That's all there really is to it, the rest is up to the horse's rider. They walk their horse around to make it relax because some horses will puff out their stomachs and lungs when first putting on the saddle making it impossible to fully tighten the cinch and to make sure no loose skin is trapped under the girth. Next they tighten the front cinch making sure it is tighter than snug as you don't want the saddle to slide off the horse while mounting or riding. Then they pull their horse's legs forward to get any pinch skin out from under the girth. They adjust the stirrup and then they mount."

"Your knowledge about this is astounding," Ichigo said, truly amazed as he inspected the final product, not missing the light dusting of pink across Weiss' cheeks.

Just then, Grimmjow appeared, and Pantera let out a light whinny at the sight of his favorite person. Grimmjow checked over the saddle silently, checking the centeredness and tightness of the cinches.

"Front cinch needs to be tighter next time," he said, leading Pantera out of the large stall. Weiss' face fell and Ichigo frowned. That stupid blue haired bastard just blew everything he'd built up on the kid out of the water. He sighed inwardly and followed Weiss out of the stall, heading off to the next chore.

* * *

End Chapter. _Well, how about that? Reviews? Comments? Oh, and one last announcement, we found out we are having another baby! I think I'm going to write another one shot to celebrate! =D_


	5. Chapter 5: After Chores: Shenanigans

**I don't own Bleach or its characters. **_I hope everyone had a great holiday! Please forgive me -gets down on my knees- for taking so long to update! Ever since I found out I was pregnant, I have seemed to catch every illness under the sun! My son brought me the flu home and a cold which put me down for 3 weeks. Unfortunately when you are prego there are only like 5 meds on the planent that are safe to take. :/ But I am better now! We go next week to hear the heartbeat, I will be 13 weeks along. Another 7 weeks and we will find out the sex! Do enjoy this next installment, and I will try to be faster now!_

Chapter Five: After Chores: Shenanigans

Ichigo scrunched up his nose.

"You're kidding, right?"

"No way," answered Weiss, with a smirk. "We've gotta scoop the horse shit up with a shovel, put it in the dump trailer on the lawn tractor, and ride over to the utility barn and put it in the large trailer. They take that into town once a week and we sell it to fertilizer makers. They let the horse shit dry out over the winter and turn it into fertilizer for gardens."

Ichigo shook his head.

"It's a whole different world out here. Anybody I know would go into town to do anything but sell horse shit."

Weiss laughed.

"Careful Ichigo, your city boy is showing!"

"Haha," Ichigo said, swiping the pair of gloves Weiss was holding and grabbed a shovel. "Go get the damn tractor so we can get this over with."

Ichigo stepped into Pantera's stall and eyed all the poo on the floor. He heard the roar of the tractor as Weiss backed it up and sighed, pulling his t-shirt over his nose and set to work. Minimal gagging and a lot of shovel scraping against cobblestone ensued, and the two had a nice pile of poo in the dump trailer.

"If you want to rinse out the stalls, I'll shovel all this in the trailer. I do it by myself all the time, and it'll be faster this way," Weiss said sympathetically.

"That sounds great," Ichigo mumbled from behind his hands which were shielding his mouth and nose from the stench of collected poo.

Weiss showed him where the pressure washer was and gave him the low down on how to operate it before he was zooming off on the lawn tractor, carrying away the foul dump trailer.

Ichigo made quick but thorough work of cleaning the floors, the power washer blasting the horse waste right out of every crack and crevasse of the cobblestone. Weiss relieved him of the washer when he was done to clean the lawn tractor out and the shovels, and they set to the task of restocking the feeding troughs and replacing the hay beds with fresh hay.

Weiss peeled back his flannel and glanced at his watch, whistling in amazement.

"I like this a lot better, it's only 6:30! It usually takes me til 8 to get this all done by myself, which leaves me like 20 minutes to get ready for school. Thanks Ichigo, for helping," he added shyly.

"No problem dude," Ichigo replied with a grin, holding out a fist and Weiss bumped it with his own, his own grin on his face.

"Well, since it's Saturday and you don't have school, now what do you do?" Ichigo asked.

"I'll go check in with Nel, Grimmjow has probably left her with a long list of chores since I'm grounded," Weiss said sourly.

"Well, if you want, I'll help you, and that way you'll get done faster. Then maybe we can find something fun to do before he gets back, yeah?" Ichigo said with a conspiratorial wink.

"You're on, man!" Weiss said, brightening.

* * *

Weiss wasn't kidding when he said Grimmjow would leave a list. They had to weed out the vegetable garden that was to the west of the barn, tucked back behind a hilled tree line. And this was no little garden by any means, Ichigo guessed it to be at least 10 feet by 10 feet. There were rows of sweet corn, pumpkins, and potatoes growing here. Weiss took one end and Ichigo another, working their way inward to meet in the middle. It took them a good hour and a half to get out the stubborn weeds by hand, and Ichigo was grateful that they did this before the hot summer sun rose up high in the sky.

Next they were sent to the greenhouse behind the utility barn to gather up whatever was ripe. Nel was planning on making a fresh salad for dinner and they made sure to gather up plenty of cucumbers, lettuce, assorted bell peppers, and tomatoes. Ichigo quickly discovered a greenhouse wasn't going to be a fun place to be once it got warmer outdoors, it was already quite warm inside and it was only going on nine-o-clock.

Once they returned the produce to the green haired chef, Weiss agreed to take the dusting off her hands if she'd make them a snack. Ichigo found the simple act of dusting to be as daunting as the rest of the chores, observing the meticulous and careful way Weiss dusted the tables, shelves, picture frames, and various other things in the rooms. Weiss explained if they didn't do it right Nel would have their hides, and probably put beets in their salads. So Ichigo was extremely careful not to miss a speck, dusting in the den while Weiss took the living room.

The den wasn't a room Ichigo had been in before, nestled in a large room just before the stair case. The same maple flooring that ran throughout the house was in here too, a large executive desk sat before the bay window that was framed with gray velvet draperies. Ichigo could tell instantly that this was Grimmjow's space, judging from the décor and the lingering smell of the spicy aftershave he wore. Several riding trophies adorned the built in shelves; Ichigo was extremely careful when dusting them. From the dates on them, Ichigo surmised Grimmjow was a competitive rider when he was a teen. That explained his ramrod posture when riding Pantera.

Farther down on the last shelf, a large, worn, green leather bound photo album caught his eye. He bit his lip, and eyed the doorway. Ichigo was not one to pry into people's privacy, but he was curious about the book that was covered in dust although Nel was so meticulous about dusting. His inner devil won out and he turned over the cover of the old book, grinning immediately at the pictures inside.

It was no wonder where Grimmjow got his looks from. He was the spitting image of his old man. If he didn't know better, he'd think he was looking at a picture of Nel and Grimmjow getting married under an arch covered in pink roses and white tulle. The only difference between their mother and Nel was that Ichigo was certain Nel was far bustier. Their mother's hair framed her face in green ringlets, a slim fitted lace wedding gown making her look elegant. She was glowing with happiness in the arms of their father, who smirked that shit eating grin Grimmjow perfected at the camera from beneath a white Stetson hat.

They looked so much in love; it was hard to believe that it didn't work out for them. There were pictures of them cutting the cake, and then their mother in a fit of laughter smearing cake across their father's face, the bouquet toss, their first dance. The next page was better, their very pregnant mother at her baby shower, holding up little knitted booties and a baby jumper with a train on it. Ichigo eagerly skipped past the rest, dying to see a picture of baby Grimmjow.

It was hard to believe that the blue haired Adonis was once so small, but there he was, red faced and screaming, his little fists balled as his mother beamed into the camera and his father looked so proud. A mop of blue hair covered his little head and one tiny foot had escaped the blue and white striped blanket that he was swaddled in. It was absolutely darling, and Ichigo felt his heart melt at the picture of baby Grimmjow sleeping, his tiny thumb in his mouth, blue hair hidden beneath a knitted cap.

Ichigo jumped when a hand clasped his shoulder, looking up to Weiss grinning down at him.

"You know he'd kill you where you stand for looking at those, right?"

Ichigo smirked.

"Hard to believe he was so little and cute once, what happened?"

"Hell if I know," laughed Weiss. "Flip farther back; there are pictures of me in there too."

Ichigo flipped past pictures of chubby toddler Grimmjow and baby Nel, school pictures, Christmas and family gatherings, until he found a picture of chubby baby Weiss, blond curls all over his head in a beaming Nel's arms.

"Awww, you were so cute!" cooed Ichigo, teasingly pinching Weiss' cheek.

"Aww, whatever," said Weiss, ducking away, embarrassed. "Let's finish this room so we can watch a movie. I'd battle you at video games, but Grimm has my PS3."

"No problem," Ichigo said, stooping and putting the album back. He grabbed his dust cloth and went over to the desk, careful to put everything back exactly where it was when he lifted it up. A silver colored laptop sat open on the desk, the screen saver popping up when Ichigo dusted over the keypad. It flashed various pictures of the three siblings together, and some of Weiss doing bmx tricks on a bike.

"You bmx?" Ichigo asked, studying the pictures.

"Used to freestyle," Weiss said, coming around to watch the pictures as they faded in and out on the screen.

"That was from a competition two years ago that I took third in. It was my first competition. I sort of stopped practicing when Pa got sick. I wonder why he even has these pictures on here."

"He was probably proud of you, this is really cool Weiss. Not just anybody can do this kind of stuff."

"Maybe," Weiss said, blushing a little and looking thoughtful. He shook it off and asked, "Do you like Bruce Lee films?"

"What a ridiculous question," Ichigo replied, following the grinning teen back to the living room.

* * *

Grimmjow was hot, hungry, and tired when he got back from the pastures. Once Pantera was properly taken care of, he sauntered to the house after bidding his crew a "See yer asses at the table". He hung his hat on its peg in the foyer and kicked off his boots, his stomach growling at the delicious promise of dinner that was wafting from the kitchen. He followed his nose to the kitchen, kissing his sister on the cheek while simultaneously dipping a finger in a bowl of mashed potatoes.

"Grimmjow!" she admonished, slapping his arm. "I hope your hands were clean, you barbarian!"

"I washed them, relax," he said, licking the potato from his finger.

"How'd it go today?" she asked, returning to the salad she was making.

Grimmjow frowned.

"We mended lots of fence, found some blood in the grass. I'm thinking soon a small crew and I will be going hunting for the brave little kitty that keeps sneaking in trying to eat my racers. The one it got put up a hell of a fight, probably wounded the lion nicely because it didn't kill the horse, but unfortunately I don't think there's any coming back from the way it was mauled. Stark's having a look at him now, but it doesn't look good."

"I'm sorry Grimm," she said, putting down the knife and giving him a hug. Grimmjow hated it when he had to put down an animal. He returned it and they both froze, shrieking laughter coming from the living room.

"What the hell are they up to?" asked Grimmjow, pulling away.

"They were watching a movie, last I knew, and before you get all pissy Weiss did all his chores and then some. He's been hanging out with Ichigo all day. It's nice to see him have a friend aside from the two he hangs out with at school. In fact, it's been a while since I heard him laugh like that," she mused thoughtfully, picking back up the knife.

"Hn," was all Grimmjow said, following the sound of his brother's laughter to the source.

* * *

Grimmjow stood in the door way, observing the shenanigans taking place. The boys were watching Way of the Dragon, and they were at the part where Bruce Lee unknowing goes home with a prostitute. Ichigo was standing in front of the tv, acting out the scene, going between being Bruce and the prostitute. Weiss was nearly in tears, he was laughing so hard. Grimmjow smirked, watching until both the guys noticed him standing there.

Grimmjow's smirk got wider when Ichigo went red with embarrassment, having being caught acting like a loon. Weiss wiped at eyes, climbing off the couch.

"Dinner will be ready soon," Grimmjow said. He turned to go shower and stopped, turning back to Ichigo, "Nice acting Ichigo. You played the prostitute real well," he said with a wink. Ichigo turned impossibly redder and started spluttering, and Weiss started laughing again. Mayhem on Ichigo complete for now, Grimmjow ascended the stairs.

* * *

End Chapter. _So, what did you think? Comments are always greatly appreciated! 3 XD_


	6. Chapter 6: The Hunt

**I don't own Bleach or its characters. **_Hello everyone! My goodness, I feel like it's been forever. Life has definitely been keeping me busy. This chapter is the culmination of 15 minutes here, a half an hour there, a man I really need to get this updated, and finally~ a college snow day! But I think it all came together rather nicely, and I hope you do enjoy. Hopefully I can update soon, and with news of our little one's sex! I find out (provided it chooses to cooperate) in a couple of weeks! _

Chapter Six: The Hunt

Ichigo made sure he wasn't going to be awakened by the blue haired bastard in the morning by setting his alarm clock for quarter after four. Said alarm was now jarring him from a fuzzy dream that he couldn't remember much about, except that it contained a figure with disarming blue eyes and surprising blue locks. Ichigo reached over and ripped the alarm clock cord from the socket with one hand, the other hand clasped over his face in disbelief. That idiot was manifesting in his sleep; he just couldn't escape him.

He shoved himself out of bed, sighing as he remade the bed. It was a chore because he slept fitfully, tossing and turning, making a tangled mess of the sheets and comforter. He told himself it wasn't because the eyes in his dream were on him subtly all night at dinner, gleaming with humor and something else he wasn't ready to analyze just yet.

Ichigo had showered the night before, so he padded over to the closet to get dressed. He went down the stairs and joined everyone at the table, sitting next to Weiss who was piling both their plates with breakfast. Weiss grinned shyly when Ichigo thanked him, hyper aware of those icy blue eyes on them.

Ichigo was half way through his breakfast when Grimmjow finally spoke.

"So, berry boy, have you ever hunted before?"

Ichigo finished chewing and answered, "I've never held a gun in my life."

Yammy snorted into his coffee, Grimmjow arched a brow and Nnoitra snickered.

Ichigo scowled and reached for his orange juice.

"Why do you ask?"

Grimmjow leaned back in his chair, crossing his arms.

"There's a mountain lion killing off my horses, and I intend to find it and kill it, pronto. The more people there are on the hunt the better, especially when dealing with a big cat. I wanted you and Weiss to ride out with us, but I don't particularly like the thought of someone coming that can't shoot."

"I can handle myself," Ichigo retorted, his eyes narrowing.

"And I can have his back," Weiss volunteered.

Grimmjow crossed his arms, leaning back in his chair.

"I'm responsible if you get hurt or worse. I think you two should just stay behind."

"Awww, come on Grimm! I never get to do anything cool, you always leave me out!" snapped Weiss. "You know I can shoot, you and Pa taught me. Ichigo won't get in the way; he can stay right by me."

Grimmjow scowled, but seemed to mull it over while taking a sip from his coffee.

"Fine, when you finish morning chores, we'll all ride out, that is, if Ichigo _can_ ride a horse."

"Actually, I can," Ichigo replied. "I spent a few summers in upstate New York on a therapy ranch for mentally handicapped kids, and learned there."

Grimmjow arched a brow and returned to eating. Ichigo saw a lazy grin spread across Stark's face, and wondered if he should be worried about it. Weiss was grinning and tucking in, eager to finish chores and actually be included in something the adults were doing. Ichigo wondered just what he had gotten himself into.

* * *

Weiss and Ichigo raced through the morning chores while the crew saddled and shoed their own horses. Weiss informed Ichigo that Grimmjow had saddled a horse for him in Pantera's stall. Ichigo almost laughed as he watched Weiss sprint off to saddle his own buckskin colored horse by the name of Mystro. His grin faded as he walked to Pantera's stall, uncertain he wanted to spend any amount of time alone in Grimmjow's presence.

He scowled when he saw the horse Grimmjow had chosen for him. He had nothing against the horse itself- it was a beautiful golden color with light cream colored mane; a beautiful palomino. However, it was about 16 hands high and Ichigo had never mounted a horse that tall before. Grimmjow's nefarious grin had Ichigo thinking he had done this on purpose.

"This is Titan, Ichigo. He's gone on hunts before when my Pa was alive," he gave as explanations for his choice.

"Honestly, I've never gotten on a horse this big," Ichigo commented, crossing his arms and seeing no way around it. He was almost certain he'd kick the poor horse mounting it near side the way he learned.

"I can give you a leg up," Grimmjow said smugly.

Ichigo glared at him for a moment and then sighed, dropping his arms. He walked over and gave Titan a few friendly pats, and the horse gave a content sigh. Ichigo placed his right hand on the saddle and took up the reigns in his left, looking to Grimmjow expectantly.

Grimmjow squatted down; forming a cup with his hands for Ichigo's left foot. Ichigo placed his foot there.

"On three," Grimmjow said, and Ichigo nodded his consent.

Grimmjow counted to three, surging upwards with Ichigo's full weight in his hands. Ichigo, though prepared for the count, was not prepared for Grimmjow's underestimation of his weight and therefore staggered and fell backwards, cursing loudly as Grimmjow's reaction time snapped in, catching Ichigo bridal style before he met the floor in the most unpleasant of ways.

Ichigo glared angrily up at Grimmjow, who was trying very hard not to laugh.

"I'm sorry," he chuckled, "I didn't realize just how solid you are, berry boy."

"I'm not a damn feather, you dumbass!"

"Yeah, I see that," Grimmjow said, jostling Ichigo in his arms to make his point.

The reality of being held in Grimmjow's arms set in, and embarrassment flooded Ichigo's face with a crimson flush.

"Put me down!" Ichigo snapped, using anger to cover up his embarrassment.

Grimmjow snorted at him and just let go; had Ichigo not have been quick about it and braced himself by holding fast to Grimmjow's biceps he'd have been on the ground right on his ass. He leaned into Grimmjow's body as he caught his bearings on solid ground, trying and failing not to notice the hardness of Grimmjow's muscular body. He stepped away quickly.

"You're a real asshole," Ichigo spat as Grimmjow smirked at him.

"Try again? I won't drop you this time, now that I know the food you eat really sticks with you somewhere," Grimmjow joked, enjoying how Ichigo was getting angrier by the second.

"Fine," Ichigo said, exasperated.

They tried again, and this time Ichigo braced more of his weight onto the saddle, so he wouldn't topple backwards. Once he was steady, he pushed off Grimmjow's hand and swung his right leg over Titan, settling gently in saddle. His feet found the stirrups, and he adjusted himself into position. He felt a large hand on his back, pushing.

"Sit up straighter," Grimmjow commanded him. Ichigo glared at him but did as he was told, knowing full well he'd pay for his slouching at the end of the day if he chose to be disobedient.

* * *

Grimmjow normally rode out at the head of the party, but he let Nnoitra and Ulquiorra go ahead, taking up next to Stark behind Ichigo and Weiss. Grimmjow kept an eye on Ichigo, secretly pleased on how well he handled Titan and his posture never slipped. _Guess he wasn't lying when he said he'd ridden before_, Grimmjow mused to himself.

Stark watched Grimmjow's face from the corner of his eye as his boss stared at the orange haired fellow in front of him, guiding Pantera on autopilot as he seemed to be preoccupied. Curious, because they were going on a hunt and the last thing his boss would ever do was be preoccupied. But since they weren't quite there yet, Stark tipped his hat to shield his eyes from the sun and let it be.

Grimmjow was indeed preoccupied. He couldn't stop thinking about the guy fate had blown into his life. Ichigo wasn't really like anyone he'd met before, so quick to get mad and tell Grimmjow just where to stuff it. Just about everyone in this town respected and feared him, like his father before him. Hell, only a few of his own crew were willing to risk their jobs by telling him to fuck off and really mean it.

And then there was the issue about how good Ichigo felt in his arms, against his body. He was hard with lean muscle, but his hair and skin was city boy soft, not dried out and worn down by hard work. There was something about the light in those honey brown eyes, something in the way he treated people, especially Weiss, which intrigued Grimmjow and made him want to know more. Grimmjow wanted to know what he tasted like, what he looked like completely naked, and furthermore, what kinds of sounds would he make when…

_Shit_, he thought to himself, shaking his head. _I'm seriously losing my damn mind_.

* * *

They rode out past the pastures, into the forest leading toward the mountains; following a light trail of blood left behind on the ground from the horse Stark and Grimmjow had to put down the night before. They decided to leave it as bait, and sure enough, the lion took it. But instead of just eating it then and there, it seemed to drag a large chunk of meat off with it.

They rode for what seemed like forever, having to stop often when the blood trail got sparse, but Stark said that indicated they were getting closer. Ichigo's back was starting to ache from years of not being on a horse, and he was a little apprehensive about meeting a mountain lion face to face. He had the awful feeling of being watched the farther they rode.

The snap of a branch in a thicket up near Ichigo's right drew his attention. The others looked in the general direction, but immediately disregarded it as a low snarl ripped through the quiet. Ichigo's eyes snapped forward to see a snarling mountain lioness stalking toward them, winding through the trees. Nnoitra and Ulquiorra moved cautiously around the way it was coming on either side to flank it from behind and drive it toward Grimmjow, Stark, and Weiss.

She snarled loudly, her fangs glinting in the sunlight as the men tried to line up a shot. The thicket of Ichigo's interest rustled, its grasses trembling and shaking. Something was back there, and Ichigo really was hoping it wasn't a large male cat. Morbid curiosity and utter lack of regard for self preservation had Ichigo moving Titan toward the thicket, despite that he was unarmed. He kept one eye on the lioness as he inched the horse slowly closer.

The lioness was distressed, yowling angrily as Nnoitra and Ulquiorra charged at her from behind, and she darted from her cover into the open. Ichigo peered into the thicket, gasping at what he saw there and quickly dismounted Titan- or rather gracefully fell from his side yet landed on his feet. Before he could scream, the sound of a gun and the fatal yowl of the cat rang through the trees. Cries of triumph followed.

* * *

Grimmjow couldn't have been more proud. Weiss had lined up his shot and fired a clean hit on that bitch lioness that was eating his horses. Rounds of congratulations were being exchanged as everyone dismounted and approached the carcass warily. Nnoitra poked it cautiously with his gun, and then his boot, the body lying still and lifeless. Grimmjow looked around for Ichigo, frowning when he spotted nothing but legs and boots poking out of a thicket.

What the hell? Did he get scared and try to hide in a bush? _Figures city boy couldn't handle it_, he thought with a smirk as he sauntered over, Stark a few steps behind.

What he found was Ichigo in the middle of the thicket, ever so gently stroking the tan and gray heads of two baby kittens; mountain lion kittens.

"Looks to be only a month old," Stark commented, peering over Grimmjow's shoulder.

Ichigo gathered them gently in his arms, causing them to mew and whine pathetically.

"Now what?" he demanded angrily, scowling daggers at Grimmjow. "You guys killed their mom, now they'll die!"

"Good!" snapped Grimmjow, crossing his arms. "Those things grow up to be horse murderers, Ichigo. They eat my horses, which is how I make a living, and provide jobs. The less there are out here, the better."

"You cannot mean to tell me," Ichigo said lowly, his voice trembling in anger, "that you'd leave these babies out here helpless to die because you came along and disrupted nature? How often do they come after your horses? Are you seeing that rapid of a decline in livestock? I've only been here maybe a week and so far you've lost one horse. One!"

"I cannot believe I'm having this conversation with you! Of course you wouldn't understand, how could you, you fricken' save the planet city boy! This is how it works out here in the mountainous country!" Grimmjow shouted.

"I'm not leaving them to die," Ichigo stated, setting his jaw and staring at Grimmjow as if he dared the man to demand otherwise of him. Grimmjow's nostrils flared in anger as stared back at Ichigo. Ichigo didn't waver, he didn't blink. He stared right back into those eyes, pleading on the inside with everything he had. Eventually, Grimmjow turned on his heel and stomped his way back toward the kill.

"Come on," Stark said quietly, reaching out and taking one of the mewling babies from Ichigo. "You and I will head back and see about what we can do for them."

"Thank you, whispered Ichigo, cradling the fluffy baby to his chest and following Stark from the weeds without one look back, although he felt the heat of angry, piercing blue eyes on his back.

* * *

**End chapter. **_ Dawwwwwwwwwww! Have you ever seen pictures of baby mountain lions? They are absolutely darling! I wonder what's to come, two baby mountain lions on a horse ranch...how does that work? Reviews and comments always appreciated! XD_


	7. Chapter 7: Sink or Swim

**I don't own Bleach or its characters. **_Hello, my lovelies! My, it's been a while, and I do apologize! The semester is winding down, exams soon, and I'm taking 2 7 week online courses. Hopefully they will be easy so I have more time to update. I can't remember if I said this the last time, but we are having a boy! This is boy #2, my son is very excited to have a little brother! So far the baby is healthy and I'm growing enormous...=/ but it's worth it! 13 weeks until he is born, depending on his mood, lol. They always say it can go 2 weeks either way, but I hope not, b/c he's due on my bday! Do enjoy the story! I'm glad to be back!_

Chapter Seven: Sink or Swim

Stark supplied droppers and formula for the babies, and after they fed the babies at Stark's reassurance they'd be fine here, Ichigo took off. He didn't want to be there when they brought the murdered mountain lion back for processing. It was too sad.

Ichigo found Nel in the kitchen preparing dinner and told her what happened. She squealed in delight upon hearing about the babies and hauled Ichigo behind her by the wrist out to the barn to see them. She cooed over them, petting their little heads delicately, and Ichigo was glad to have another ally besides Stark in this matter. Stark pointed them out as a boy and a girl, and Nel declared they needed names.

Since the boy was more aggressive than the girl, Ichigo decided to name him Yang and the girl, Yin. They balanced each other out. Stark smiled and said that was perfect, and arranged them in what appeared to be a cushioned dog bed fit for a border collie lined with towels.

"Best I can do for now, as far as a "nest" goes," Stark explained. "It'd be great if we could go back out and get some of the mom's fluffs of fur from the original. That would help them be more comfortable."

"Maybe Weiss and I can go back out there tomorrow," Ichigo said, watching Yang lay beside Yin to keep her warm.

"That's a wonderful idea, Ichigo," said Nel as she stood up. "Come on, I have to get back to the kitchen. Let's leave the babies to rest. Stark knows best how to care for them."

Ichigo followed Nel back to the main house and helped out in the kitchen. The sun began sinking and the food was nearly finished, signaling dinner time, and Ichigo asked Nel if he could just take a tray to his room. Nel fished him out a tray and helped him load it up, giving him a kiss on the cheek before he headed upstairs.

"It's their way of life, Ichigo, try to understand. Grimm will come around, and Stark will think of something. Try not to be too upset. Weiss and I will miss you at dinner."

Ichigo nodded and headed for his room. Leave it to Nel to make him feel like a heel. He sat on his bed, suddenly not so hungry for anything on his tray. Maybe she was right? He wasn't sure. But he was sure he really did not want to be in Grimmjow's presence at all. He flopped back into his pillows and started nibbling on a roll.

* * *

The chatter was heavy around the table as the hunting party relived the tale for everyone who wasn't there. Weiss was beaming proudly over his first kill, joining in the lively replay of the hunt. Grimmjow listened to all this, picking at his plate and frowning at the one vacant chair at his table, he was too accustomed now to Ichigo being there.

"Let him be," Nel said softly, following Grimmjow's gaze.

"The whole thing is ridiculous," scoffed Grimmjow, shoveling mashed potatoes in his mouth and saying no more on the subject, but knowing he'd be brooding over it all night.

* * *

Ichigo slept horribly. All night the bed felt too soft, the pillows too lumpy, and the air too hot. He shoved out of bed at three thirty and showered, sneaking into the kitchen for breakfast before everyone else. Nel didn't say anything as he made a plate and ate in the kitchen, taking off for the barn to start morning chores as everyone else filled the dining room.

Nel observed Grimmjow's tired looking face and surmised he slept about as well as Ichigo appeared to. She shook her head and passed him the thermos holding coffee, watching as he poured a large cup of the steaming brew and sipped it black. That confirmed it. Grimmjow only had his coffee black when he was dead tired. She wondered how much work would get done today with him being a grumpy pain in the ass. She felt sorry for the crew.

Weiss crept up to Ichigo who was brushing down Ulquiorra's horse, biting his lip.

"Are you mad at me?" he asked.

"Of course not," Ichigo replied, turning to him. "I'm glad you got your first kill. It must have been very exciting for you."

"It was, but I didn't know, none of us did. I feel bad that the babies have no mother now. I went and saw them before I came here. It's hard to think something so small and cute grows up to be a fierce predator."

"It's alright; you did what you had to do. Stark and I will figure out what to do now."

"Really? No hard feelings, then?"

"No hard feelings," replied Ichigo with a smile.

"Good, because lately you're the only friend I've really got," Weiss admitted with a blush.

Ichigo tossed him a brush.

"You take me back to the nest later and we'll forget the whole thing. Stark thinks it will help the babies adjust better to have a piece of their mom. He wants some of the fluffs of hair."

"Deal, I remember how to get there," Weiss answered, and they set to work.

* * *

It was one of those summer days that were completely miserable. It was nearly noon and the sun beat down fiercely with no mercy. Grimmjow repeatedly kept removing his hat, using his cotton t-shirt as a sweat mop for his face. He tried to focus on the task at hand, digging new post holes for new fencing. _What a shitty day for this_, he thought angrily as he dug, watching the others dig or start setting up fence where holes were already dug. They were sweating too, and Grimmjow was starting to think it was about break time.

"Hey boss!" called Nnoitra from a few feet down. Grimmjow looked up to see Weiss and Ichigo on horses, galloping into the forest line a few hundred yards away. _What the fuck_? Grimmjow swore and speared the earth with the spade.

"They don't come out in an hour I'm going to have to go in after them," he said. "Let's take a water break." He walked over to Pantera, who was tied to a post beneath a shade tree and grabbed his canteen, taking long swallows of the cold water and watching the tree line where his brother and Ichigo disappeared with narrowed eyes.

* * *

Ichigo purposely didn't look over to the area where the mountain lion was killed; not wanting to see the ground saturated with the blood he knew was spilled there. He guided Titan over to the nest area, swinging down from the horse and feet landing on the ground with a soft thud. He scooped up a few handfuls of the fluffs of shed fur that was all Yin and Yang had left of their momma and put it in a sack. He remounted Titan and tied the sack to his saddle.

"Well, that's done," he said with a smile to Weiss, who was wiping his sweating face with the back of his arm.

"It's sweltering!" the boy complained, plopping his hat back on his head. "You want to go over to Badwater? I'm dying."

"What's Badwater?" asked Ichigo, not liking the sound of it much.

"It's a lake two miles from here. I'm going for a swim before my flesh completely melts from my bones."

"How are we supposed to swim? In our underwear?" asked Ichigo incredulously.

"Pretty much, yeah," said Weiss with a grin that reminded Ichigo too much of his older brother. He sighed, having no choice but to follow after the boy who galloped away.

* * *

Grimmjow looked up at the sky ahead, noting the position of the sun. The heat had risen even more as the day reached its peak, the humidity entwining itself around their bodies like a second skin. He frowned; it'd been more than an hour since he saw Weiss and Ichigo disappear into the trees. He'd had Ulquiorra call Nel to ask what they were up to, which was getting fur for those wretched little creatures Ichigo saved. They should have been back by now.

Grimmjow removed his shirt that was plastered to his body like a second skin and used it to mop his face. He walked over to Ulquiorra.

"I'm going to go find Weiss and Ichigo. You guys finish up what we've started and secure the fence, we'll continue tomorrow. Just take turns driving these horses into the run-in sheds and turn on the misting fans. Plenty of water and fresh hay, you know the drill."

"Yes boss," replied Ulquiorra. "Do you want anyone to come with you?"

"No, I'll go alone. If there's trouble I'll radio you for help, but I'd rather give my brother a chewing out for his irresponsibility in private."

"Alright," Ulquiorra replied, tipping his hat and turning back to his work.

Grimmjow fetched Pantera from the shade shed after making sure the horse drank a fair amount of water. He mounted and patted Pantera's neck in apology.

"We're going fast on a hot day, I'm sorry, but it could be a matter of life and death."

Pantera whinnied out his understanding, and Grimmjow squeezed his thighs together, shifting his weight forward in the saddle. Pantera took the signal and trotted off, speeding up to a gallop at Grimmjow's tongue click when they hit the tree line. It wasn't long before they were at the spot where the mountain lion had met its fate, and Grimmjow kept Pantera riding past it when his sharp eyes detected no sign of Ichigo or Weiss. There was only one other place Weiss would go out here. Grimmjow pushed Pantera toward Badwater.

* * *

When they reached the lake, Weiss and Ichigo let the horses get their fill of the cool lake water to drink and then tied the horses off beneath a large shade tree. Ichigo joined Weiss in taking off his hat and boots and leaving them behind with the horses. He followed Weiss over to a long wooden dock that looked to be about twelve feet long. Weiss pulled off his navy t-shirt, dropping it on the dock, exposing his pale skin to the harsh rays of the sun. Ichigo looked out across the lake as Weiss started working out of his jeans. When he was in nothing but his boxer briefs, he turned to Ichigo expectantly.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Are you seriously going to jump in the water in all your clothes?"

"I don't think I'll jump in at all. Go ahead, I'll just sit up here and watch you swim."

"Awwww, come on man! It's no fun to swim by yourself." Weiss scrutinized him for a moment and grinned.

"Ah, I see. You are just shy! Come on Ichigo, I won't laugh at you or anything, I swear! I'm sure you don't have anything I don't…unless you have some weird birthmark or a totally inappropriate tattoo, or maybe an eyeball where your bellybutton is supposed to be?"

Ichigo laughed.

"None of the above," he said, pulling his shirt over his head. He felt Weiss' gaze rake over him as the blond looked for anything that was indeed strange.

"Jeans too," reminded Weiss.

"Yeah, yeah," Ichigo said, waving Weiss away with a blush. Weiss smirked at being right about the shyness before strolling down to the edge of the dock. Ichigo joined him seconds later, staring down at the water apprehensively.

"How deep is this water here?" he asked.

"About twelve feet, so it's perfect for diving. The lake's max depth is only about 22 feet deep. There's rainbow and brown trout in there, but don't worry, they'll be scared of us when we jump in so don't worry about them eating off your toes or anything."

Ichigo rolled his eyes, about to comment that he wasn't as stupid as he looked when the sounds of a horse galloping furiously toward them made them both turn to look.

* * *

Grimmjow was prepared to start screaming at his brother's pale, skinny ass the second he spotted him on the dock. However, he lost all coherent thought and the words died on his tongue as he spotted Ichigo next to his brother. He eased Pantera into a slow trot, fixated on the miles of tanned skin, the long, lean muscle that glistened with perspiration from the heat of the day. Ichigo's hair shone, the sunlight bringing out every natural highlight. He was beautiful. And clad in nothing but black boxer briefs. Grimmjow swallowed hard, trying to find his bearings before he dismounted Pantera.

Pantera sauntered over to get a drink from the lake, while Grimmjow knowing the obedient horse wouldn't stray, sauntered up the dock.

"Shit," said Weiss. "Take the plunge before he pummels me!"

"Wha-" was all Ichigo could manage before Weiss planted a hand on his chest and shoved. Ichigo immediately lost balance and toppled backward off the dock, plunging down into the watery depths. Weiss jumped right after Ichigo fell in, making a big splash that sprayed his advancing brother.

Grimmjow just shook his head, tossing his hat to the dock and using his now wet shirt to mop at his sweating face. Weiss resurfaced, sticking his tongue out at Grimmjow, who responded by flipping his brother the bird. Weiss grinned and swam out a little farther, thinking he was safe in the water. Grimmjow grinned. Was he safe? Ichigo hadn't resurfaced yet, and was probably making an underwater beeline toward him for revenge. At least, that's what Grimmjow would have done if he'd been pushed in a lake, hot or not.

About a minute passed by, and Ichigo still hadn't appeared. Grimmjow frowned at the area where Ichigo had fallen, the water starting to smooth out as the ripples eased.

_Shit._

* * *

End Chapter. _And that is that! Reviews always appreciated and welcomed! XD_


	8. Chapter 8: Drugs and Temporary Insanity

**I don't own Bleach or it's characters. **_Well, hello lovlies! Sorry to have left you on such a cliffhanger, but it makes for such good suspense! Do enjoy the next installment!_

Chapter Eight: Drugs and Temporary Insanity

Ichigo was floating. At least that's how he felt, weightless and suspended in time. There was a nagging thought somewhere in the back of his mind that something wasn't right with his situation, but he couldn't bring himself to imagine what it was. The clouded depths he was sinking in were gentle, relaxing, and Ichigo found it hard to care about much of anything in this moment. Everything felt like it was slipping away, the nagging thought, the throb on the side of his head. There was a burning in his chest, but he knew how to get rid of that too, he just needed to inhale. He closed his eyes to the far away light that rocked back and forth in his blurred vision, and tried to suck in much needed air.

Grimmjow didn't even hesitate to take off his boots, just dived fully clothed into the lake. Since he executed a perfect swan dive, he'd have to remember to give thanks to Nel for the lessons when they were kids, his body was arched enough that he didn't hit the loose piece of steel bar that stuck out from the dock's support structure beneath the water. He swam downward, propelling himself with broad strokes, his eyes frantically searching the murky lake water for Ichigo. A flash of orange in his peripheral had him veering to the right, quickly gliding over to where the orange head floated peacefully in a bloody cloud.

Grimmjow grabbed Ichigo's still frame, praying to every God he'd ever heard of that he wasn't too late as he clutched Ichigo to him and propelled them both to the surface. Thankfully, Weiss had caught on to what was going on and was waiting on the dock to help haul Ichigo up out of the water, which was good because he needed immediate attention and Grimmjow didn't have time to swim to the shore.

Weiss lay Ichigo out on his back, while Grimmjow pulled himself up onto the dock and immediately dropped to his knees before Ichigo. His worried cyan eyes scanned Ichigo's head wound, a sizeable gash at the base of his skull that was leaking blood at a steady rate.

His large palms fitted themselves over Ichigo's breastbone and he began to pump, keeping count in his head while he ordered Weiss to radio Nel from his two-way on Pantera's saddle to get Szayel pronto, and then stifle the bleeding with his t-shirt. Grimmjow's lips hit Ichigo's unresponsive ones as he blew in air, Weiss racing off to do as he was told.

Unresponsive.

_God damn it, Ichigo! Don't fucking do this to me!_

Back to the pumping, and trying to ignore the weird shade Ichigo's skin was starting to turn. That wasn't Ichigo, that wasn't how he was supposed to look. He put his lips to Ichigo's again, delivering another series of air puffs.

Unresponsive.

_Fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuck!_ Grimmjow pumped again frantically, angry at the whole situation, angry at how the fiery man below him could be taken out by mere water, what a fucking city boy he was, couldn't even swim! His lips cold and unmoving, when they should be warm and gliding beneath his, or at least cussing him out. This wasn't Ichigo; this wasn't how he was going to remain. Grimmjow would get him back.

* * *

The floating feeling was gone, and the nagging feeling was back. Something was wrong; he tried to move but couldn't, feeling hazy and heavy as if he'd been drugged. There was pressure on his chest, crushing repeating pressure, and it hurt. He knew he wasn't floating anymore; he was lying on something hard and was being crushed to death. There was a screaming pain at the back of his head. What the hell happened to him?

Something warm pressed against his mouth, and Ichigo's eyes snapped open. All he could see was blue. And then he was overcome with a coughing fit, twisting away from the crushing source and hacking up his guts, trying desperately to breathe in wheezing breaths. Then he vomited.

* * *

Grimmjow had never been more relieved his life than when Ichigo suddenly took in his breath, and then twisted away in a horrible coughing fit. He commanded Weiss to keep compressing the head wound and thumped Ichigo's back, trying to help his lungs dispel the water they had wrongfully filled with. Ichigo began to vomit, the water divesting itself from the vessel of his body, and Grimmjow was so happy, he'd have kissed Ichigo then, vomit mouth and all.

* * *

Ichigo wasn't sure what was more embarrassing in his current situation. The fact that he'd almost drowned after losing unconsciousness from the head wound he'd sustained from falling off the dock, or how Grimmjow administered him life saving CPR while he lay half dead in nothing but his underwear, and then he was forced under nonnegotiable terms to ride back to the ranch on Pantera with Grimmjow clutching him firmly to his chest, trying to eliminate as much jostling about as he could for Ichigo, and the whole crew saw, and now was having to get stitches from a doctor with bright pink hair while Nel fussed incessantly over him, Grimmjow watched with a critical eye, and Weiss sulked in a corner.

Szayel asked him questions while he sewed, what was his name, what year was it, who was president, what state was he in currently, all which Ichigo answered in irritation. The doctor finished and flashed a light in his eyes for what seemed like the millionth time, announced that he didn't feel Ichigo suffered any brain damage, the brief loss of consciousness came from the loss of blood as head wounds seem to bleed a lot more than other wounds, and shock. He had 27 tight stitches that Szayel would be back to check on in a few days, and that just for tonight he should be awoken every 2-3 hours just to be safe.

He left Ichigo with a small prescription bottle of Vicodin, and he and Grimmjow exited the room. After a little bit more of motherly fussing, fluffing of the pillows and such, Nel went to get Ichigo some soup so he didn't take the meds on an empty stomach and end up vomiting some more. For that, Ichigo was grateful, one stomach empting in a day was too much for him. He was left alone in an awkward silence with Weiss.

"Don't even say it, it's not your fault," Ichigo croaked out, closing his eyes and gingerly relaxing backwards into the pillows, careful to not put too much pressure on his bandaged wound.

"I really shouldn't have been playing around, God, I nearly killed you," Weiss said softly.

Ichigo cracked open an eye.

"I should have been honest and let you know I can't swim, and there's no way you could have known about that loose bar. Give it up, Weiss, you can't argue with a stubborn injured man. Plus, if you want to get rid of me you'll have to try harder, that was a pretty lame murder attempt," Ichigo joked.

Weiss smiled weakly.

"Yeah, I guess next time I try to kill you I won't help save you."

"See?" responded Ichigo. "That's all that matters for me. You were there when I needed you. Don't worry about it, I'll be better by tomorrow once the pain meds are in full swing, and maybe I'll get a cool scar out of the deal."

"You are ridiculously nice," Weiss said as Nel bustled in with a tray of food large enough to feed an army. Ichigo would have rolled his eyes, but that hurt, so he just smiled at Weiss, who slipped out the door when Nel mentioned she'd be feeding Ichigo, leaving him to fend for himself against his overly protective sister with a knowing smirk. He couldn't argue with Ichigo, but Ichigo sure as hell wasn't going to win against Nel's will.

* * *

The Vicodin knocked Ichigo out cold, and he barely remembered the couple times that both Nel and Weiss shook him awake. It was about eight at night when he woke up for good, his stomach demanding he put something in it. He wandered down to the kitchen, passing Grimmjow's office where the blue haired beast sat at his laptop, making no indication that he seen Ichigo passing by. Ichigo considered the fact that he was going to have to thank Grimmjow for rescuing him, which was infuriating and embarrassing, but the right thing to do despite his pride. Well, he'd come up with something after he ate.

He opened the refrigerator in the pristine but empty kitchen, figuring Nel must be in her room reading harlequin novels, as Ichigo recently discovered that she devoured, and saw that she already had him a tray made. He loved this woman for taking such good care of him. He devoured the brown sugared ham sandwich on a home baked Kaiser roll and happily wolfed down the strawberry cheesecake-he'd have ate the whole rest of the pan but he didn't want to be a pig. While he ate, he thought about the kitten cubs and decided to detour out to the barn before he went to speak with Grimmjow. He wasn't being a coward; it would just give him time to think.

Ichigo placed his dishes in the dishwasher and headed out into the cooling night air. It was still warm, but pleasantly so, a breeze finally rolling in from the mountains and the humidity was dropping. He slipped into the barn, and after finding no trace of Stark, he went over and sank to his knees in front of the "nest", finding Yin and Yang playfully wrestling each other. Yin pushed her paw in her brother's face and mewed loudly when she saw Ichigo there, trying to get her little legs untangled from her brother to get to their savior.

Ichigo grinned and picked her up, cuddling her carefully to his chest, adding Yang when he protested at being left out. They mewed and snuggled into Ichigo, liking his body heat, and Ichigo had the sudden suspicion that Stark was letting them sleep with him not unlike the first time he met the man in the barn loft. He stroked them absentmindedly as his mind began to wander about his next problem- facing Grimmjow.

* * *

Grimmjow sighed and snapped his laptop closed. He couldn't focus on anything right now. Calculating feed orders and balancing accounts wasn't appealing in the first place, and the numbers just swam before his eyes while his mind was only focused on a certain orange haired guy. He saw Ichigo pass by earlier and what little concentration he did have went sliding by the wayside. The instantaneous overprotection and overbearing curiosity he was feeling for Ichigo led him to believe he was headed down a path that was longer than lust for a person. And honestly, it scared the shit out of him.

From his window he could see Ichigo disappearing into the barn, and he wondered if it was a good idea for the previously injured and prescription medicated to be rummaging around in a barn by themselves. He happened to know that Stark wasn't around at the moment. He pushed his hair anxiously back from his forehead just to have it fall stubbornly back in place and decided he better go after Ichigo- just in case.

* * *

"I figured you snuck out here to be with those little beasts."

Ichigo nearly had a heart attack, Grimmjow's deep baritone startling him out of his thoughts and had him springing to his feet. What was that saying, speak of the devil and he shall appear? Well, apparently, all you had to do was think of blue haired, ice eyed devils and they manifested instantaneously. Grimmjow walked over and plucked Yang out of Ichigo's arms, holding the little kitten from his body at arm's length and examining him.

Yang decided he didn't like the scrutiny one bit, and yowled and swiped his tiny paw at Grimmjow's hand.

"Feisty little fucker," Grimmjow said with a grin, poking Yang's nose and smirking when Yang nipped his finger.

"Be nice to Yang," snapped Ichigo, snatching the kitten back from Grimmjow and placing the pair back in the nest.

"Yang?" questioned Grimmjow, arching an inquisitive eyebrow.

"That's his name. The girl is Yin."

"You've gotta be shit'n me."

"Nope," replied Ichigo defiantly, crossing his arms across his chest.

"You _named_ them?" Grimmjow demanded incredulously. "Why would you do a dumb thing like that?"

"What's wrong with that?" spat Ichigo, his amber darkening in anger, his body tensing for a fight.

"You don't go naming wild animals, like they're going to be domesticated! It creates attachment, which is stupid because those little beasts are NOT staying here," Grimmjow growled.

"Well, technically they are mine, so I will name them if I want to, and they WILL stay here until we find somewhere for them to go. It's because of you they are in this situation in the first place!" Ichigo replied fiercely, unconsciously stepping toward Grimmjow and setting his jaw, daring the other to challenge him.

Grimmjow's face contorted into a mixture of disbelief, rage, and curiosity. He closed the space between them, towering above Ichigo. With a sort of manic grin, he said, "And what makes you think I'll ever agree to that?"

* * *

Ichigo wasn't exactly sure of the how or the why of what happened next. He remembered grabbing a fistful of Grimmjow's white cotton shirt, but he didn't realize on a subconscious level that the intent behind it wasn't to initiate a scuffle like the rushing, boiling blood in his veins wanted to, because only this bastard could make him angry enough to resort to violence. What happened instead derailed everything.

* * *

Grimmjow didn't know what the fuck was going on. One minute he and Ichigo were at each other's throats, and as ashamed as he was to admit it he was mad enough to punch a person who'd just suffered head trauma. The second Ichigo grabbed hold of him, the mania in Grimmjow's chest snapped and adrenaline started rushing through his veins, his muscles twitching to bring destruction to life. But Ichigo was faster, and he brought the element of surprise.

Ichigo surged upwards while simultaneously yanking the larger male downward by his shirt, connecting their mouths together in what immediately turned into a primal fight of dominance between tongues. Grimmjow wasn't one to dwell on shock or surprise, immediately slipping his tongue into Ichigo's mouth and explored fiercely, trying desperately to map out and memorize Ichigo's cavern before he came to his senses. He tasted like strawberry cheesecake and something else-distinctly Ichigo. Being a man of action, Grimmjow's hands went straight for Ichigo's hips, drawing them to his own harshly.

* * *

Time had stopped for Ichigo. There was only this moment in which Grimmjow was kissing him senseless, even though he didn't understand it. He fought back against Grimmjow's demanding tongue, giving as good as he got, and decided he didn't care why it was happening. He gave a slight groan when Grimmjow connected them together at the hips, liking the way Grimmjow's large hands felt on his body, craving the dominance and passion from this crazy man he barely knew.

The hand fisting Grimmjow's shirt sprouted a mind of its own, letting go of the bunched up cotton in favor of splaying out and tracing over the hard, chiseled muscle of Grimmjow's chest that lie beneath the t-shirt's thin barrier. Grimmjow hummed in appreciation, a hand slipping around to squeeze a firm, jean clad ass cheek. Ichigo pressed himself further into Grimmjow's body, their arousals brushing together and eliciting bolts of pleasure through their bodies respectively.

Ichigo's nails sank into Grimmjow's biceps upon the contact, Grimmjow nipping harshly at Ichigo's bottom lip. He let go and they broke away, chests heaving as their lungs replenished. Grimmjow leaned his forehead on Ichigo's and studied his face, the slight blush across his nose, his plump and ravished lips, and his passion darkened eyes that were still hazy with lust. Grimmjow wondered if he should suggest continuing and leave the option open to Ichigo, or just get the berry boy so turned on he didn't care, when he heard boots tapping toward them on the cobblestones.

* * *

Ichigo heard it too, and the quirky whistled tune that had Grimmjow rolling his eyes.

"It's just Stark," he said to the other, his voice still heavy with lust.

That was enough to break the spell, though, and Ichigo jumped away from Grimmjow like he'd been electrocuted. Emotions flashed through both their eyes as Grimmjow straightened back to his full height, his mind racing. Ichigo tried to push past him and he caught his wrist.

"What the hell, Ichigo?"

"Just forget it, Grimmjow. It's-it's the drugs. The drugs and temporary insanity," Ichigo said, yanking his wrist from Grimmjow's grasp and rushing out of the barn, past Stark, who noted his flushed face and lips. Dipping his head low and smirking at the ground, he quietly questioned, "What was that all about?"

Grimmjow shook his head in disbelief, staring at the swing barn door.

"I honestly don't even fucking know."

* * *

**End Chapter. **_Well, what do you think of that? Reviews/comments? XD_


End file.
